My Asgardian
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: {Couldn't find any Skurge fanart, so this is what I found instead.} He met her by accidentally activating the Bifrost. When Hela is unleashed, he panics and decides to take matters into his own hands so he can always keep an eye on her, just in case. Too bad Roslyn O'Neil has a different idea of how this tale should go. [RAGNAROK SPOILERS] Skurge/OC
1. My Asgardian Stalker

**SO, I KNOW IT HASN'T BEEN OUT THAT LONG YET, BUT I** _ **REALLY**_ **WANTED TO AT LEAST BEGIN THIS JOURNEY, SO HERE WE GO! YES, THIS IS SET IN** _ **THOR: RAGNAROK**_ **, AND YES, I UNDERSTAND NOT EVERYONE HAS SEEN IT. THAT'S WHY I PUT THE SPOILER WARNING IN THE DESCRIPTION OF THE STORY.**

 **ANYWAY, AS ALWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

I was tumbling down toward the shore, bouncing off rocks as I went, in a thunderstorm. Blearily, I half-expected lightning (though Scotland was not known for a lot of lightning), but what I got felt more like a...vacuum, sucking me up like an alien abduction scene or something.

Needless to say, I was pretty freaked out, then all of a sudden, I was on some kinda ground. _Solid_ ground.

Groaning and rubbing at my bruises, I sit up, aware that I was still dripping wet.

"What the frick was _that_?!" I grumble to myself.

"The Bifrost of Asgard." Comes a voice behind me. A _deep_ man's voice, at that. I squeak, stumble to a standing position, and whirl to find, sure enough, a man standing there. A _big_ man, with a shaved head and simple triangular tattoos over the skin. I back up nervously when I noticed the _huge_ machine guns in holsters on his shoulders.

"The what of the what?" I ask, my back hitting the wall. Oddly enough, it was curved and almost like being inside a ball. The man continues walking slowly to me and I unconsciously shiver.

"I promise, I don't mean you harm. Please, do not be alarmed." I swallow, beginning to inch away from the guy, who holds his hands up placatingly. "The Bifrost acted on my desire to save you. I am sorry." I frown, halting.

"Saved me...from the lightning?" I ask. He nods.

"Yes." Unconsciously, I take a step away from the wall.

"How'd you know I needed saving?" He sighs.

"Well, there's an Infinity Stone, the Soul Stone." I raise a brow. None of this made _any_ sense.

"And?"

"It's an incredibly powerful artifact. It allows the wielder to view anyone they wish." I blanch.

"You've been _spying_ on me?!" I snap, suddenly livid. "That is _so_ creepy!" He has his hands on his hips in a half-amused, half-exasperated gesture, taking a single step back.

"I have never seen you…"

"Naked?" I finish waspishly. He nods. "Regardless, it's _creepy_!" He sighs.

"As Guardian of the Bifrost, the responsibility falls to me to protect this place." He explains, gesturing around the area and I notice we appear to be in a ball-shaped building-pavilion thing with a conical attachment aimed into the nothingness of space. "As the Guardian, I must survey all nine worlds and ensure no threat approaches Asgard. You just so happen to be the Midgardian that continuously attracts my attention." I frown.

"Why?" He shrugs.

"You are intriguing."

"Me?" I ask. Just to make sure I'm hearing all of this right. "The nerdy girl who can't seem to stop daydreaming and writing about fictional scenarios?" He almost smiles.

"Yes." I lick my lips. So...a warrior from another planet has been spying on me, finds me intriguing, and somehow transported me here when I almost got struck by lightning. Oh, boy…

"...Okay...um...I suppose I should tell you my name."

"Roslyn O'Neil." He supplies with the good grace to almost look sheepish. I sigh.

" _Course_ you know my name. Ugh. Well, can I get yours in return?" He nods.

"Skurge." I almost crack a smirk.

"'Skurge'?" I parrot and he nods again. "Okay. Nice to meet you, Skurge."

"Likewise. In the flesh." He replies, and this time there is definitely a smirk. I flush. That smirk was _unnaturally_ good-looking on him. I scowl at him, despite the tiniest blush creeping up.

"Can you, ah, beam me back now? I'd really like to shower and get warm." He chuckles, which only increases the blushing to nuclear levels as he turns and grabs some kind of handle-thingy.

"Of course." Then, some magic thing happens and- -I kid you not- -a rainbow-tinted portal opens up in front of me. I gulp.

"Thanks." I mumble before jogging through it, only to be swept off my feet, undergoing the reverse of the sensation that brought me to...Asgard, was it? Either way, I was instantly back on the front step of my apartment. I shake my head, chuckling at this turn of events.

How had my life gotten so strange?

=#=#=#=#=

Researching Asgard, I found a lot of fangirls with blogs, posting pictures of Thor, who apparently visits Earth frequently and works with the Avengers. They all claim that they've met the man in person, and that he'd kissed most of them. I roll my eyes, then hit the 'previous page' arrow and continue looking. I then find pages about Asgard, the Bifrost, and Norse myths (now proven to be true).

Of _course_! I should have realized that back when Skurge was talking to me. Would have made that conversation a touch less awkward.

But, I mean, it's not like I could've been expected to know _all_ about the Asgardians Norse peoples worshiped as gods once upon a time, right? The more I looked into it, the more I got unsettled. For one, a guy called Heimdall was supposed to be Guardian of the Bifrost, not Skurge. So...what had happened to Heimdall that Skurge had to take over? Was Heimdall dead? Was Skurge _really_ supposed to be Guardian?

Thor hadn't been seen on Earth in a while, and the Avengers didn't have a comment. They seemed as mystified by it as the public was, however. " _But, I mean, it's not like we have to keep meticulous track of our whereabouts at all times, you know? We all got our independence; Thor is no exception._ " Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, said in an interview. So, the Avengers didn't know and didn't seem intent on finding out where the big guy is.

Interesting.

=#=#=#=#=

"Are you okay?" The voice of my friend and coworker at a local cinema, Briar Rose, asks worriedly, eyeing me strangely. I nod.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem...distracted." She replies. "Whassup?" I shrug.

"Just got some stuff on my mind." I reply carefully. I didn't need Bri signing me up for therapy sessions cus she thought I was insane for claiming to have been brought to Asgard.

Which is the truth.

"Like what?" Should have known; Briar is _never_ satisfied at vague, undetailed answers.

"Nothing too important, Bri." I muse, realizing I might just be overthinking this whole thing. After all, maybe Heimdall was retired or something and Thor was off saving the day on other worlds.

Yeah, that was it. I had just been overthinking things.

"It must be important if you've got frown lines that deep." She retorts. I chuckle, continuing to wipe down my concessions station.

"It's just something I thought could be a problem, but it's fine." I explain, unsure if I were talking to Bri or myself with that statement.

"You sure?" She presses. I nod.

"I'm- -" The doors then open and a voice I didn't think I'd hear again (except in my head) rings through the lobby.

"Rowena! I must speak with you!" I pale. What's Skurge doing _here_?! Bri puts her hands in the air, eyeing me with wide, confused eyes.

"Rowena…" She breaths, eyes locked onto my otherworldly stalker. "Who is _that_?"


	2. My Asgardian Kidnapper

**SORRY! THOUGHT I UPDATED THIS! ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

 _The doors then open and a voice I didn't think I'd hear again (except in my head) rings through the lobby._

" _Rowena! I must speak with you!" I pale. What's Skurge_ doing _here?! Bri puts her hands in the air, eyeing the Asgardian with wide, confused eyes._

" _Rowena…" She breaths, eyes locked onto my otherworldly stalker. "Who is_ that _?"_

"Uh…" I draw a complete blank as to how to explain Skurge to my friend. Before I can think of anything, Skurge steps forward.

"It is urgent I speak with you." He mumbles with the softness and subtlety of thunder, glancing around conspiratorially. I sigh.

"Bri, listen, I gotta talk to him. I'm sorry. I'll be back." The unspoken 'I'll explain later' is clear in my expression as I go through a side door and walk over to Skurge, who directs me to as secluded a corner of the lobby as we can find. "What is it?" I ask, trying my hardest not to let my embarrassment and impatience show. Obviously, Skurge was distressed about something and wouldn't have come here without reason.

"I have made a grievous error and I-I need you to come with me to Asgard." The statement takes a few seconds to click in my brain.

" _What_?!" I hiss. "I _can't_ go to Asgard!" I add, not waiting for a reply. Suddenly, I have two _huge_ hands wrapped practically all the way around my biceps, and I am being shaken as gently as Skurge's frazzled, high-strung state will allow.

"You _must_!" He insists. I shake my head and Skurge, remarkably, lets go when I bring my hands up to push his away.

"I _can't_!" I repeat. "My whole _life_ is here!" I protest. "I can't just drop it and go to Asgard!" Skurge's face darkens and all of a sudden my wrists are grabbed and next second, I am looking back at the concessions stand to find Bri scrambling for her phone and it takes a second to figure out that Skurge has me over his shoulder and is running away from the theater, one huge machine gun clutched in his hand. "Skurge, stop!" I scream, pounding on his back, but I'm pretty sure it hurts my hands more than it hurts him. I may as well have been a sack of potatoes, for all the attention he paid my continued protests. Suddenly, that weird, suction-like feeling engulfs me and I am pressed uncomfortably against Skurge's shoulder armor as dizzingly bright rainbow-colored lights assault my eyes. Then, I am dropped down and I pound my fists against his chest. "What the _frick_?!" I scream. Skurge grabs my wrists and pins them with one hand, holding my chin in the other so I have to look at him.

"I had to keep you safe, Roslyn." Is all he says. I huff, tugging my face out of his hands. Skruge then lets my wrists go and I step back, glaring at him.

"From _what_?!" He takes a deep breath as if to steel himself for what he was about to say, then looks me in the eye.

"Hela." The name doesn't ring any bells just yet, but there was something almost familiar about the name.

"That doesn't help!" I scream, beyond caring about restraining myself. "Who in Heaven's name is Hela?!" Skurge sits like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"The Goddess of Death." I blink, the statement flooring me.

"As in...Thor's secret older sister?" I mumble, feeling light-headed all of a sudden. Skurge nods as I wearily sink down beside him.

"Aye."

I blink. "Oh, boy." Skurge sighs.

"I could think of no other way to- -"

"You brought me into her line of sight, Skurge." I interject suddenly. "I was _fine_ on Earth." I grumble. "You didn't need to kidnap me." He sighs.

"I acted rashly, yes, and I- -"

"Don't apologize, Skurge." I sigh listlessly. "Just send me back."

"I can't do that." I glare at him.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I cannot. Not without ensuring that you are discovered." I let out a growl of frustration, running distressed hands through my hair.

"Then why bring me here?!" I scream, rounding on him, eyes blazing.

"I panicked!" He confesses, standing.

"Send me home!" I bark.

" _No_!" He insists. I stomp my foot.

"Skurge, you can't keep me here! You have to let me go!" He glowers at me.

"And why is that?"

" _Because_!" I snap. "Because I _need_ to get home! Everyone thinks- -I don't know what they think, but it sure as _ifreann_ isn't good!" I scream, getting as in his face as one can when they're yelling at someone about half a head taller than you. After a stare-down I did _not_ back down from, Skurge stomps away, fiddling with a sword, inserting it halfway into a stand-like thing in the center of the room.

"We are not through." He warns severely, then stomps off. I throw a specific finger up at his retreating back.

"Screw you, Skurge!" I scream.

"Maybe later!" He calls back, and I can't tell if it's out of childish spite or the need to have the last word, but it honestly both shocks and enrages me. I scream out in frustration and sink to my knees, the rage finally giving way to hopeless tears at the fact that I was all alone in a strange place with no one to show me around or tell me what anyth- -are those...what the heck?!

There is a _ton_ of (most likely) stolen stuff here!

"Skurge, what the _frick_?!" I grumble, finding yet another reason to hate him. And I _do_. I really do! He kidnapped me and- -so _what_ if he were doing it 'to protect me'! It's still kidnapping and _still_ 1000% wrong!

And now I find he's a _thief_ on top of everything! _Why_ did he have to pick _me_?! I then glance at the sword. It was _massive_ , and easily half as heavy as I am, most likely. Nevertheless, I have to try. It's clear it means something important, so maybe if I fiddle with it, I can go back- -Gah! Tingling electricity surges through me and I end up crashing back into the pile of stuff, tumbling over a scooter and ending up buried by everything and I think something cut my temple. I pick myself out of the pile and finger my temple gently. Yep. I'm bleeding. _Frick_. Frustrated and cursing, I kick several smaller items around the room. "Skurge, you are a grade-A jerk!" I scream to the air. I then get it into my head that I should go get some straight answers out of my kidnapper for once. But, just as I get to the doorway, I find myself back in the center of the room. Trying again had the same result. I unleash a scream and let my knees hit the floor helplessly. It was useless. I was stuck here til such time as Skurge, insufferable jerk-face he is, decided to send me home or unlock the room.

And who knew how long _that_ would be.

Before I knew it, I was crying again, curling into myself and hoping no one happened by here to see me like this. A hand on my shoulder had me scrambling up, hiccuping, and wiping my tears to find an African-American man with dreadlocks and a dazzling set of golden eyes.

"It's alright." He assures me, not moving closer, which I appreciated. "I won't hurt you." I back up a step reflexively.

"Wh-who are you?" Is all I can think to ask. He smiles gently.

"A friend. My name is Heimdall." I nod.

"The Gatekeeper in the myths?" I can't help but ask. He nods.

"The same. Now, shall we go?" I don't think of how he got in, or that the sword was on his back. All I think of is the tingling I still subtly feel all over.

"Careful!There's- -"

"It was designed to keep you in, not others out." Heimdall points out. "Will you come?" I swallow. despite him being the friendliest anyone's been to me lately, I still find myself hesitating.

"Where're we going?"

"A safer place." I then slowly take his proffered hand, hoping it was the right thing to do.

"Alright. My name is Roslyn, by the way." Heimdall nods.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."


	3. My Asgardian Captor (of Sorts)

**HERE'S MORE OF MY MARVEL!ROWMER AU FOR YOU GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

"Careful." Heimdall says, offering a hand to help me down the cliffside and onto solid, horizontal ground once more.

The walk was mostly quiet, the need for silence unspoken, and I didn't know just _what_ made the silence necessary.

And I found I didn't _want_ to know.

If my Irish twin (meaning we were born less than a year apart) brother, Everett, were here, he'd be all over this in a heartbeat, but me? Nah. I prefer knowing just enough to understand, and remaining on the sidelines, where I was safe.

Everett was curious enough for the both of us and then some, and I was gullible enough to chase him through our childhood. Then, he'd joined the Air Force and couldn't persuade me to join him. I knew I wasn't cut out for it, so why bother?

"Are you alright?" Heimdall asks suddenly, shaking me from my reverie. "You seem...overwhelmed." I nod, smiling a little.

"You're the first person to even _think_ how this is affecting me." I muse, sighing. "Skurge just- -"

"Made a hasty decision and must now live with the consequences." I frown.

"What decision? Bringing me here?" Heimdall shakes his head.

"No. He, after seeing what Hela was capable of, agreed to help her, seeing as she would have killed him otherwise." I lick my lips.

"He's working for the Goddess of Death?!" I ask breathily, shocked. Heimdall nods.

"Not from any sense of willingness, I assure you. He is merely a survivalist." I take a breath. Just what had Skurge sucked me into?!

"...Now what?" I ask softly, fiddling with my fingers. Heimdall offers me a small smile, steadying hand on my shoulder.

"Now, I need your help." I raise a brow.

"With what?" Heimdall's jaw re-sets to the firm, serious expression he usually wore and I already miss the small smile.

"With the evacuation of Asgard." I pale. _Me_?! "There is no one else around." I swallow, shaking.

"I- -I...Um…" I'm not my brother! This is too much! I can't! But...these people need help. And, like Heimdall said, I'm the only one available. There's no one else. If I don't do this, innocent people will die. And it would be my fault.

Taking another breath, I swallow and face Heimdall. "What do...what do I do?" Heimdall gives me another small smile.

"Simply follow this path. Tell the occupants of the first two houses to follow you on my orders and lead them back down this path to the large, gnarled tree. I will meet you there." I nod, shaking. Oh, boy…

Automatically, I turn and begin walking down the path when Heimdall halts me with a hand on my shoulder, the other unclasping his cloak.

"You'll be less conspicuous with this on." He points out, already draping it over my shoulders. I nod.

"Thank you." I mumble gratefully, my head still swimming with what I just found out I was involved in. Heimdall's hand stayed on my shoulder.

"I know you're scared, and I know this is overwhelming, but I need you to know I believe you can do this." I swallow.

"And...and what if I can't?" I mumble, hardly even audible.

"I _know_ you can do this. All I am asking of you is lead people down this path with you. Then we will be safe." I nod. That helped put it in perspective.

"Okay. it's not that much." I whisper, unsure if I were speaking to Heimdall or myself. Not that it mattered. Heimdall was already walking down the path in the opposite direction he'd told me to go. I turn my back on the retreating guardian and make myself walk. I envisioned the trails around Loch Ness, comforted slightly in their familiarity in this vastly unfamiliar situation and place.

=#=#=#=#=

"H-hello?" I ask, knocking on the first door, the third one from where I started. Figured I should start at the end and work my way back.

Now I faced another problem; what do I say? 'Hey, so...I'm new here, but Heimdall trusts me to lead you guys down this path because Hela's back and, trust me, she's bad news. So...let's go!'?

...Yeah, no.

Too late, the door opens.

"What is it?" A tired-looking man asks, but notices the cloak on my shoulders. His eyes harden and he seems to understand. "Heimdall sent you?" I nod, my tongue seeming too big for my mouth and unable to form words. I then force myself to breath. This was going to be easier than I thought, if Heimdall's cloak was so recognizable.

"The Goddess of Death is here, and I don't know who she is, but he says we need to evacuate Asgard, so- -"

"I will get my family." He interjects, motioning me inside. I stay right inside the door as the guy runs through his house, yelling instructions. Within a minute, feels like, he, his wife, and two young kids are ready to go.

I take a breath. I can do this.

Soon, we reach the second house and it's much of the same, except me and the family wait outside. One Asgardian, the man that came to the door at the first house, puts a hand on my shoulders.

"Are you well?" He asks. I frown, looking down to find that I was shaking.

"Oh! Um...yeah...sorta." I confess, slumping a little before straightening up again. "I'll feel better when we get out of here." I add. The man nods.

"I agree. This Goddess of Death may be unknown, but clearly Heimdall believes she means disaster for everyone. And if Heimdall deems the threat severe enough to warrant evacuation, I trust his judgement." I nod, and the third family finally shows up to save me from whatever nonsense my mouth would have spewed in response. I swallow and continue walking down the path with more confidence then I really felt. All I had to do now was- -what was that noise? "Shh!" The man beside me hisses. He only needs to hear a few more seconds of something coming toward us to pale and scream 'run!'. I make myself stay put, ushering everyone down the path. Whatever was coming, I _had_ to make sure I completed my mission. Heimdall believed in and was counting on me.

"Keep going!" I scream at the children, only for a thin bar of some kind to slam into my ribs, knocking the wind out of my lungs and my body back into a tree. By the time I recover, I have been thrown over a bony shoulder and am being carried through the forest toward the city. Luckily, I can see that, though pursued, the kids have a good head start. I breath out in relief. I'd done it. Now...I just had to survive whatever was about to happen.

 _Dang_ this skeleton has a sharp shoulder blade!

=#=#=#=#=

Within five minutes, I am thrust into a gathering crowd of murmuring, frightened, confused Asgardians.

Great. Blending in shouldn't be a problem. Cus I'm frightened and confused. I stand where I'm left and try not to draw attention to myself. The seconds tick by and, just as I open my mouth to ask someone what was going on, I hear someone loudly clearing their throat at the head of the crowd. Assuming this was something here to tell us what to do or something, I slowly make my way a little closer to see- -oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!

Skurge?! I know Heimdall said you aligned yourself with Hela just to survive, but you still _agreed_ to- -holy frick is that a giant wolf!

I have officially lost my grip on what's happening (not that I ever truly had it, really) as the giant thing first sits, then lays down at a woman in black and green's commands. That things eyes glow green, I swear, the same green as the skeletons and- -oh, that makes sense. The woman controls them. Okay.

" _Some_ misguided soul" Skurge begins, with an air of someone who has to sound tough, but can't quite fully commit to the role. I frown. What was Hela making him do? "has stolen the Bifrost sword." No idea what that- -was that the sword Heimdall took from the Bifrost? Oh. "Tell us where it is, or there will be consequences." Skurge then looks at who I assume is Hela, and I just notice how utterly spiky her head is all of a sudden. Like, it is a helmet or- - "Bad ones." Skurge add, cutting my odd thoughts short. The seconds drag on in silence. "Well?" Skurge presses. Still, the people remain silent. Hela eventually clicks her tongue.

"Her." She points out some random woman not ten feet from me. Instantly, shocked and horrified gasps and murmurs ring around the crowd. It occurs to me then that I could give myself up and possibly save this woman. I knew who had the sword and the rough area he was supposed to meet me in.

However, the cowardly part of me doesn't let any words form as the crowd is forcibly parted by skeletons and the selected girl was dragged forth to her doom and thrust into a kneeling position not far from Skurge. My heart leaps into my throat as the seconds slowly inch forward. And yet...Skurge can't make himself swing the ax. "Well, executioner?" Hela drawls expectantly. I swallow. No way...Skurge wouldn't...would he? Just as he steels himself and lifts the ax, a look of utter remorse and horror at his own actions on his face, Hela steps forward. "Wait." She orders, walking forward. The Asgardians, still shocked, part before her and suddenly, she's two feet away from me. I swallow. "You." She states, almost curiously, glaring at me. "You're not from Asgard." She muses. "...Midgardian, what is your name?" She asks, eyes narrowing further. Figuring I'd better not risk what would happen should I not give her what she wants, I lick my lips.

"Roslyn." I stammer, shaking in terror as she grips my chin, stepping back from the crowd and her nails dig into my skin as she half-drags me with her. I go half on tip-toes just to make sure her nails didn't break my skin.

"Skurge, you can keep your petty toy, as long as get on with your job." She hisses, all but throwing me at Skurge before resuming her place before her wolf-thing. Skurge looks weak with relief and terror as he eases me back to my feet and turns back to the cowering woman before him. Once more, he lifts the ax, but then a man steps forward.

"I know where the sword is." He yells, desperate to be heard before the deed was done. Skurge immediately lowers the ax. The man explains that there is a kind-of magically sealed bunker in the mountains and that that's where Heimdall was taking Asgardians until they could be evacuated.

"Well done, commoner." Hela congratulates the guy once he's finished, smiling evilly as the man slumps in guilt over his betrayal. "Come, Skurge. And bring your toy, but keep her on a short leash, or you won't like what happens next." Now I was over the shock of meeting the Goddess of Death, I bristle slightly at the demeaning way Hela spoke about me.

Not enough to say or do anything, but I was still highly annoyed. And thus began a hike through the woods to the mountains. Not a word is said as we move closer to this supposed bunker.

Worst.

Hike.

 _Ever_. Thankfully, it wasn't too far up the mountain. But...would those people have any warning? Or would I have to watch as thousands are slaughtered?

That thought stops me in my tracks. Of course, Hela takes no notice as tears prick my eyes. This was all becoming so heavy, so unbelievably heavy, and I was nearly broken under its weight.

It startles me when Skurge places a gentle hand on the small of my back as he walks. It's subtle, hardly even noticeable, but there and my legs respond automatically. How is he so big, so brash, but yet...so gentle?

"We can't stop." He says lowly, so Hela can't hear. I blink. 'We'?

Maybe Skurge isn't so bad, after all...okay, sure he kidnapped me and stole a _bunch_ of stuff just cus he could, but...he at least had the decency to make sure I wouldn't be hurt.

Right? Or was this just another 'if I don't, there will be consequences' type thing?

Ugh, my brain hurts!

Is he a good guy or not?! Maybe one day, I'll find out. But, for now, I guess I have to keep walking and pray the people somehow had warning and were able to leave.

I barely hold in my scream as I leap back when Hela literally makes giant knife-spear things appear out of nowhere, slamming noisily into the walls around the doors. She then pulls them back out, and the doors form a bridge.

I try not to collapse in relief as I see the cavern deserted.

Then, as if something caught their attention, Skurge and Hela turn to look behind us. I frown, but know better than to ask before we're off running. After a few hundred yards, I'm a wheezing mess, having not run in a while. Suddenly, I'm swept off my feet and tucked like a sack of potatoes under Skurge's arm. Knowing it was pointless to resist, I try and catch my breath.

In a shorter time than I thought possible, I was at some big building in almost the exact center of Asgard. Turns out, it's some kind of palace, with a _huge_ entry hall, ending in a large, ornate golden throne with...Thor, sitting there, holding some really weird looking spear-thing. Also, his hair looks really sloppily cut off.

Is it bad that it only makes him hotter? I was normally ambivalent about the God of Thunder, acknowledging his handsomeness without being a weird fangirl about it, but _now_? I might just consider myself more of a fan.

I am getting way too attached to men I've just met. Ugh.

"Sister." He greets icily. I blink. Wait...what?!

"You're still alive." Hela retorts, like Thor was an annoying cockroach that kept coming back into her house.

"Love what you've done with the place." Thor muses idly, glancing around. I do, too, to find some remnants of stone scattered in evidence something had happened here. I look up and see bloody murals of cultures being decimated and Hela proudly leading armies to battle, wielding Thor's hammer! I officially don't think I've ever been more confused in my life! "Redecorating, I see." There was underlying tension between the apparent siblings. A hand on my shoulder startles me. It's Skurge. I glare at him and turn back to the conversation happening in front of me, absently knocking his hand off. Call me petty, but I wanted him to know I was upset with him.

"It seems our father's solution to every problem was to cover it up." Hela muses.

"Or to cast it out." Thor replies like he knows this first-hand. Cocking a brow, I dismiss being curious because my brain was about to overload with the million and counting questions in my head right now. "He told you you were worthy; he said the same thing to me." Was that sadness in Thor's voice?

"You see?" Hela encourages smugly. "You never knew him. Not at his best." Skurge taps my shoulder again, but I swat his hand away. "Odin and I drowned entire civilizations in blood and tears. Where do you think all this gold came from?" I swallow. Whoa… "And then, one day, he decided to be a benevolent king, to foster peace, to protect life, to have _you_." Thor seemed relatively unfazed to find out his father seemed to have been a homicidal maniac once upon a time.

Just then, Skurge has had enough playing nice, apparently, and tosses me once again over his shoulder. As with the first time, I felt his armor digging into my hips painfully. Growling, but knowing better than to make a scene and attract Hela's attention, I wait til he plops me down in a side room to speak.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that!" I growl, rubbing my hips. Skurge slams his hands on either side of me, but in anger at my behaviour or relief that we'd managed to get away from Hela, I can't tell.

"You have a death wish." He growls, eyes dark.


End file.
